


Between the Seats

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby takes care of her Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Fluff, No Sex, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You <em>are</em> trying to put me to sleep,” he noted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Seats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked_wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_wyvern/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking for wicked_wyvern’s stocking. So _wow,_ never thought I’d be writing this, but I saw it under your ships and had to give it a try.

 

Dean washed his baby until she was spotless again, glittering in the sun as if winking at him. She purred in appreciation when he started her up, the seat warm and soft underneath him as if caressing him.

“You’re gonna make me fall asleep again, ya know that?”

The radio flickered to life, Bob Seger coming through the speakers and filling his baby with rock n’ roll and _life_. He stared at the dash in surprise but sat back and relaxed, letting his baby adjust the temperature as well as the radio.

It was no secret that baby liked to take care of him. Even Sam got a funny feeling every once in a while that she was more than just an off of the rack car, after all the times Dean had tried to tell him, yet she hadn’t gotten Dean to relax like this in quite a long while now. Sam was off on his own hunt which meant Dean and his girl could get plenty of alone time together.

He jolted when the seat adjusted, pulling him down gently, slowing down so Dean’s knees would only brush against the dashboard rather than slam against it. Baby rumbled underneath him, sending a pleasant buzz through Dean’s entire body.

It was like she was singing him to sleep. Urging him to relax. Dean felt that pull, cupped a hand over his mouth to yawn. The volume of the radio lowered to become mere background noise as Dean shut his eyes and turned his head into the seat.

“You _are_ trying to put me to sleep,” he noted, patting the space next to him with as much affection as he could muster up. He smoothed a hand over her dash, a gentle puff of heat exiting the vent nearest him.

Never had he felt safer as Baby locked her doors and shielded him from the world outside. Nothing could penetrate her, no monsters, no people, nothing while Dean was here. He pressed a kiss into the seat and nuzzled his head against it, the pleasant warmth of her underneath his cheek. The seat was like a pillow under his legs and at his back, putting pressure in all the right areas.

Darkness fell around them but Sam would be pleased to know that his brother was safe and sound cradled in Baby’s lap, shut away in order to receive some much needed sleep.

**FIN**


End file.
